Just a Dream
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Fue dos semanas después de que cumplió 18, vestida de blanco iría a la iglesia esa noche. Tenía su paquete de cartas, siete monedas en un zapato, algo prestado y algo nuevo. Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron bajó su velo e intentó no llorar...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_Just a Dream de Carrie Underwood _

**No tiene mucho que encontré esta canción y bueno... ¡Wow! Me llegó, sobre todo el vídeo. Es sencillamente melancólico. De verdad que les recomiendo que lo escuchen y vean. **

**Mientras, espero que lean y les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream<strong>

**...**

Era siete de Mayo, habían pasado dos semanas desde que había cumplido dieciocho y vestía de blanco, con su rubio cabello lacio y largo, lista para ir la iglesia esa noche. Se retocó el maquillaje y dio un vistazo a su cuarto antes de salir. Sobre su cama estaba un paquete de cartas que eran de Theo, su prometido, todas las que le había dado desde el primer día que se habían vuelto novios o incluso de antes cuando eran niños. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos azules se desviaron a su tocador, donde una zapatilla blanca contenía siete galeones, para la buena suerte y la prosperidad. Además, llevaba como era costumbre, algo nuevo (su vestido), algo viejo (los aretes que habían sido de su madre), algo prestado (las zapatillas favoritas de su hermana) y algo azul (el collar de zafiros que le había regalado Theo por su primer aniversario).

Se colocó los guantes y suspirando cerro la puerta detrás de ella, bajando a la sala de su casa y tomando un ramo de flores, desapreció con un seco «¡crac!». Apareció frente a la iglesia y se estremeció cuando las puertas se abrieron de para en par frente a ella. Con sus manos temblorosas, se cubrió el rostro con su velo, intentando contener las lagrimas.

Daphne no podía creer que de verdad estuviera sucediendo eso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y la respiración le hacía falta, pero aún así se aventuró a entrar con paso lento a la iglesia. Los presentes voltearon a verla, como era de esperar, pero la Greengrass no les puso cuidado, pues sus orbes azules estaban clavadas en él, en su amado y adorado Theodore Nott, quien llevaba su traje negro puesto.

Ahí al frente, a un lado de Theo estaba Draco Malfoy y su pequeña hermana Astoria, la única familia que le quedaba. La rubia no pudo contener las lagrimas por más tiempo. No le importaba arruinar su maquillaje ese día, pues lo que menos le interesaba era lo que la gente pudiera comentar de ella. Sabía que ninguno de los presentes podía siquiera llegar a imaginar como se sentía en esos momentos, ni siquiera la madre de Theo, quien la miraba con los ojos cristalizados. Las trompetas que flotaban en el lugar sonaron con fuerza y las flores que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron. Aquello era demasiado para ella.

—Mi amor —murmuró la rubia.— ¿Por qué me dejaste? —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, levantando un poco su vestido largo, para correr hacía el féretro de cristal donde descasaba Theo, ya sin vida.— ¿Por qué te tenías que ir? —volvió a vociferar, dejándose caer de rodillas frente él.

Aquel era el funeral de su castaño, de su amado Slytherin, quien había muerto en esa maldita guerra que solo le había dejado dolor y más dolor. Primero sus padres, un año atrás, y ahora su amor, el chico con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida se había ido en un suspiro, antes de que llegara la boda que habían planeado con tanto fervor. Todo lo que habían planeado no había servido de nada y no podía evitar sentir lo estúpido que había sido hacerle caso a la gente de posponer su boda hasta terminar sus estudios. Todos habían dicho que se precipitaban con aquella decisión, pero al parecer no se habían precipitado lo suficiente, pues no habían llegado a realizar su boda. ¡Maldita la hora en la que siguieron el consejo de esperar! Eran tiempos de guerra y todos sabían que cualquier cosa podía pasar y aunque fuera difícil de creer, esas cosas que solamente podían pasar en una guerra, le habían pasado a ellos.

Si se hubieran casado el verano pasado, cuando sus padres recién habían muerto, cuando aun estaban a tiempo... Pero no lo hicieron por guardar luto y terminar su educación. ¡Al parecer pasaría toda su vida guardando luto! Y en esos momentos la educación no le servía para nada...

—Daphne, tranquila —intentó calmarla su hermana, pero la Greengrass mayor se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al ataúd donde estaba Theo, gritando desgarradoramente por el dolor que sentía, ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas y sin poder respirar.

—¡Yo contaba contigo! ¡Solo contigo! ¡No te tenías que ir sin mí! ¡Theo! ¡Mi amor! —seguía gritando la chica, mientras los demás presentes solo bajaban la mirada y guardaban silencio, respetando el dolor de la rubia. Ni siquiera Pansy tenía palabras para su mejor su amiga, ella había perdido el amor de Draco, pero mil veces prefería verlo casado con Astoria que muerto.

El dolor de Daphne se podía percibir en el ambiente, todos sabían lo mucho que ellos dos se amaban, todos los planes que habían hecho juntos y todo lo que ya no podría ser. Zabini se levantó de la banca de la iglesia y caminó hasta donde su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza, intentando consolarla, pero Daphne solo lo alejaba con arañazos y patadas. No quería que la tocaran, no quería que nadie la apartara de sus últimos momentos con él. Solo hasta que el padre de la ceremonia llegó, ella dejó de gritar y tomó su lugar, aunque las lagrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos.

Se quedó en silencio, como desconectada del mundo, como si estuviera fuera de aquella triste escena, como si aquella no fuera la realidad. Simplemente no podía creer que fuera verdad, aquello no podía estarle pasado a ella. Theno no podía estar muerto, no podía haberla dejado sola, aquello tenía que ser solo un mal sueño. Un sueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aunque escuchaba que el padre hablaba, su mente no era capaz de captar lo que decía, pues los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza sin querer...

_La sala común de Slytherin estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la tenue y verdosa luz de la chimenea. En el sofá de cuero que estaba frente al fuego estaban dos adolescentes, un chico apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos azules claros, quien abrazaba con fuerza a una delicada rubia quien sonreía ampliamente, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido, escuchando los tenues latidos del corazón de su amor. _

—_Nuestro plan de vida es perfecto —dijo tranquilamente él, acariciando el rubio cabello de su prometida y sonriendo.— Nos iremos lejos de esto y estaremos, a salvo, juntos y felices para amarnos y formar nuestra familia —comentó en tono soñador. _

—_¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Daphne con voz aniñada y melosa, besando el mentón de su amado._

—_Te lo juro —aseguró Theo.— Apenas salgamos de aquí nos casaremos y nos iremos a Portugal, como lo planeamos. Nos compraremos una casa cerca del mar y nos olvidaremos de todo esto —añadió, convencido de sus palabras._

—_Te adoro —le susurró ella, levantando un poco el rostro para besar en los labios al castaño que era dueño de su ser entero. _

_Solo tenían que esperar unas semanas más para terminar sus estudios y por fin podrían escapar juntos, para vivir felices para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo, aquello se quedó como un cuento de hadas, solo en la imaginación, pues aquel día para escapar nunca llegó, ya que esa misma noche se desató la batalla campal en Hogwarts y aunque habían intentado huir, un rayo verde alcanzó a Theo en Hogsmeade. Un desgraciado mortífago los había tacado y ella ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos del chico, no pudo darle un último beso cuando su cuerpo seguía tibio, ni siquiera pudo vengarse y regresarle la maldición al asesino, pues el viejo estúpido que según lo estaba protegiendo se la llevó a la fuerza junto con un grupo de alumnos más. _

_El amor de su vida se había quedado ahí, muerto en una sucia calle de un pueblo y a ella no le quedaba nada más. Quiso regresar por él y al no tener nada más que perder, no le importo adentrarse en la batalla a maldecir a diestra y siniestra contra todos. Porque para ella no había buenos o malos, solo culpables, personas que odiaba por esa estúpida guerra, por haberle quitado su única razón para vivir, su amor, su esperanza, su más grande sueño, su felicidad..._

—Daphne —la llamó Pansy, tomando de la mano a su amiga.— Vamos, ya hay que ir al mausoleo —le murmuró, rodeando con su otra mano los hombros de la rubia, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La Greengrass no contestó pero miró al rededor y notó como todos se iban de la iglesia. Notó como Draco y Blaise cargaban el feretro de Theo y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar con fuerza de sus ojos ya rojos. Se dejó levantar y guiar, carente de fuerza y vida, dejando que su amiga la llevara al mausoleo de los Nott, donde enterrarían a su amor.

La misma gente de la iglesia estaba presente en el cementerio privado de la familia Nott. El padre también estaba ahí, dedicándole unas palabras de aliento a la mujer que hubiera sido su suegra. Daphne intentaba entender que ella había perdido a su hijo y que su esposo ahora estaba en azkaban, pero aún así sentía que no había punto de comparación en su dolor, porque aunque sonara cruel, esa mujer tenía mucha culpa de lo que estaba pasando. La madre de Theo tenía la culpa por haber apoyado a Voldemort y a los mortífagos, por insistir en que no se casaran tan pronto, cuando lo único que ellos querían era escapar de aquello, ellos nunca habían estado a favor, ni en contra, solo querían ser felices y lo habían perdido todo.

El padre les indicó que agacharan sus cabezas y oraran.

—Señor, guía su alama hacía la luz y alivia el dolor en los seres queridos que él dejó —declaró el padre como últimas palabras.

Una tenue melodía se escuchó, proveniente de las varitas de su hermana y su amiga, no era la marcha fúnebre, pero si era la canción más triste que ella había escuchado en su vida.

—Esto es tuyo, Daphne —le indicó repentinamente la madre de Theo, entregándole una pequeña caja negra.

La aludida titubeó un poco, pero terminó aceptándola y la abrió. Se quedó helada con el contenido. Aquellas eran las argollas de matrimonio que habían mandado a pedir para su vida y que no habían llegado a usar.

—¿Por qué no le pones la suya a Theo? Aunque sea de manera simbólica —sugirió Parkinson, intentando darle un escape al dolor de su amiga.— Se qué jamás será lo mismo, pero de forma simbólica estarán casados para siempre —añadió para animarla.

—Mi hijo te adoraba, Daphne —intervino la mujer.— Si te estoy dando esas argollas no es para agudizar tu dolor, es para que como dice tu amiga, es tu decisión si cumples de alguna manera el más grande sueño que tenían los dos —declaró.

—Gracias —murmuró la chica con voz quebrada. Con manos temblorosas se quitó los guantes y abrió el ataúd donde descansaba Theo. Con cuidado y mucho amor tomó la fría mano de su amado para ponerle el anillo, murmurando para si misma los votos matrimoniales que había pensado tanto. —Te amo, más allá de la muerte, te seguiré amando —sentenció, colocándose a si misma el anillo que le correspondía y cerrando finalmente el féretro.

Su hermana y sus amigos le dedicaron una sonrisa, pero ella no los notó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, en los últimos momentos que le quedaban, pues el ataúd comenzaba a decender dentro de un hoyo oscuro y frío. La tierra lo cubrió y luego una lapida blanca le siguió. Daphne solo despegó su vista del sepulcro cuando dos fuertes estruendos se escucharon. Malfoy y Zabini habían lanzado dos truenos al aire en forma de tributo a su amigo y Daphne sintió como si le hubieran disparado al corazón.

El dolor se volvió a agudizar, nuevamente no podía respirar y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas volteó a ver a los presentes. Se daba una idea de lo que ellos debían de estar pesando de ella, de que en su mente debían de decir: "Pobre niña que se ha quedado sola, él jamás llegará a casa con ella." Algo se rompió aún más dentro de ella ante esas miradas de pena y lastima hacía su persona. No lo soportaba.

Con desesperación se quitó el velo y las zapatillas de Astoria, que salieron volando. Comenzó a correr y en el camino se quitó los aretes, la gargantilla que parecía ahogarla y para asombro de varios, se sacó hasta el vestido blanco que debía de haber sido para su boda. No podía más. Se estaba muriendo. Siguió corriendo en ropa interior hacía la mansión donde había vivido su amor.

—¡Daphne! ¿A donde vas? ¡No cometas una locura! —le gritó Astoria, corriendo detrás de ella y siendo seguida por su novio, Blaise y Pansy.

La aludida ignoró todo lo que no fuera su dolor emocional, pues ni siquiera las piedras que lastimaban sus pies le importaban en ese momento. El único dolor real era el de su corazón, pero ella no quería que fuera así. No lo quería aceptar. Porque no podía ser real, aquello no debía de estar pasando, debía de ser solo un sueño, un mal sueño del que no tardaría en despertar.

Entró a la mansión de los Nott y con si de su casa se tratara, subió a grandes saltos las escaleras. Su hermana y amigos no tardaron en llegar también pero apenas cruzando el umbral de la puerta, escucharon un disparo que retumbó por toda la propiedad, helando la sangre de todos.

—Theo tenía un revolver en su habitación —comentó Draco, con la voz temblorosa y la misma expresión de horror que tenían los demás.—Lo encontró en el bosque, no sabía que estaba cargado...

—¡No! —gritó Astoria, desgarrando su garganta y derramando lagrimas. Se sacó las zapatillas a tropezones y comenzó a correr hacía el piso superior donde estaba la habitación del que debió de ser su cuñado y donde ahora debía de estar su hermana.— ¡Daphne! ¡Daphne! ¡Por favor! ¡Tú no!

La pequeña Greengrass, llegó al lugar, seguida de los demás.

—¡Daphne! —llamó Pansy, llevándose las manos a la boca, al toparse con la escena de su amiga tirada en el suelo y con el revolver en la mano.

—¿Pero que hiciste? —le gritó Draco. Sin embargo, para la fortuna de todos, ella volteó a verlos con los ojos llenos de desilusión.

—No pude —murmuró con vergüenza.— No fui capaz —señaló el espejo, donde había dado el disparo que habían escuchado. Los cuatro suspiraron de alivio y mientras Draco le quitaba el arma muggle a su cuñada, Astoria y Pansy abrazaban con fuerza a la rubia.

—Estás estúpida —le regañó Astoria.— ¿Como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en eso? ¡Me ibas a dejar sola a mí! Yo te necesito Daphne...

—¡Él se fue! —gritó la Greengrass mayor a todo pulmón, alejándose de su hermana y amiga.— ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! ¡Esto es solo un sueño! ¡Un mal sueño! ¡Mi Theo no puede estar muerto! ¡Nos vamos a casar en Junio! —vociferó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.—Esto es solo un sueño...

—Tranquila, Daphne —le dijo Zabini, agachándose para abrazarla con fuerza. La rubia no se deshizo de su abrazo esta vez, al contrario se agarró con fuerza al moreno y comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento.

—No es verdad... no puede ser verdad...

—Daphne, por favor —le llamó Pansy, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, con lagrimas en los ojos.— Te necesitamos, nosotros también te queremos...

—¡Pero él no está más! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡No quiero estar en esta pesadilla sin él! —chilló, aturdiendo a Blaise. Astoria la miró comenzó a llorar igual que Pansy, un llanto silencioso, nada que ver con los alaridos de dolor que daba la rubia.

—Tienes que darle tiempo —le susurró Draco a su novia, abrazándola.

—Es un sueño —seguía murmurando Daphne, en los brazos de Zabini.

Los cuatro presentes solo se quedaron en silencio, sin contradecirla más. Podían sentir su dolor, podían hacerlo suyo, pero no podían hacer nada para cambiar lo que había pasado, no podían despertar de la realidad y ya no tenían corazón para decirle firmemente que aquello no era un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dan Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? xD<strong>**

******Si les soy honesta, al principio se me vino hacer este escrito con Mcgonagalla, pero no sé, no terminó de convencerme y dije: Tiene que ser más Slytherin, tiene que ser con personajes conocidos, nada de OC y no voy a matar a Draco, así que terminó saliendo esto. ******

******Les mentiría si les digo que no se me salieron algunas lagrimas mientras escribía y hacía sufrir a la hermana mayor de mi querida Astoria, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que no me maten y que les gustara aunque fuera un poco :3******

****¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****

****Les comparto Link de portada: ****_Orquideamelinda. deviantart. com/ art/ Just-a-Dream-294399697_


End file.
